Pokemon BW 2: Transformación de Amor
by CanJapan
Summary: Alex y su Zoroark se encuentran en Ciudad Hormigon cuando una explosión, hace que Zoroark se convierta en ... ¿Un Humano? Alex y Zoro (Zoroark) deben aventurarse en encontrar a lso causantes de la transformación, parar sus malos planes y llegara ser la mejor Maestra Pokemon. ¿Zoro pordrá vivir como un humano? ¿Conseguirán volverlo a la normalidad?¿Qué está planeando el Equipo P.?
1. ¡Soy un Humano!

**Es mi primer Fic de Pokémon, tenía otro, pero no fue muy popular; también digamos que era un poco soso XD**

**Explico por qué este tipo de tema, antes de que empiecen a leer. Siempre emos visto que los humanos se convierten en Pokémon, así sin más, en los juegos de Mundo Misterioso… Así que me pregunté, ¿Por qué no al revés?**

**Espero que lo reciban con buenos brazos ^_^**

El día era soleado en la región de Teselia, los Pidove revolotean por los alrededores de la Ciudad Hormigón. Nuestra querida protagonista se encuentra en el Centro Pokémon, después de una dura batalla contra la Líder del Gimnasio Hiedra; dónde a duras penas había ganado.

Alex es una chica muy tranquila, pero llena de vitalidad. Ella viene de esta misma región, justamente de la ciudad Mayólica; de ahí también sus gustos por la oda que su madre y prima, líder de allí, le inculcaron. Ella tiene el pelo rizado de color caramelo recogido en una coleta en el lado izquierdo, y sus ojos son verdes. Siempre lleva su bolso rojo claro; un vestido de color crema, una torera azul y unas medias blancas con un lazo de color crema también, y por último lo que todo entrenador debería llevar, unas deportivas negras.

Su equipo Pokémon escaseaba un poco, con tan solo 3 Pokémon: Zoroark, que era su Pokémon de toda la vida y con quién se crió, llamado Zoro; Azurril, que lo consiguió en el Rancho Ocre, llamada Azura; y un Pidove, que lo consiguió en la Ruta 20, llamada Nube.

Aquí tiene su equipo Pokémon, por favor descanse un poco antes de emprender su viaje. — La Enfermera Joy la aconsejó, tendiéndola sus Pokémon.

Muchas gracias, lo haré— Alex contestó cogiendo las Pokeballs.

Rrr— Zoro se quejó a su dueña.

Zoro era un Zoroark con mucho carácter, y a veces pelea independientemente de las órdenes de Alex; y eso que desde muy pequeños han estado juntos.

Zoro, no te quejes. Siempre tienes que salir tú, y esperaba que esta vez pudiera vencer a Hiedra sin tú ayuda. — Alex le contestó, como si supiera lo que Zoroark la dijera.

¡Argh!— Zoroark parecía inquieta y salió del Centro Pokémon sin previo aviso.

Alex corrió siguiendo a su Pokémon por la Ciudad Hormigón; pronto lo perdió de vista, pero gracias al genio de su Pokémon, por sus gruñidos ya sabía más o menos dónde estaba. Pronto una explosión azotó la Ciudad, y Hiedra junto con su padre salieron del Gimnasio.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!— Hiedra dice confusa mirando a un lado a otro.

¡Zoro!— Alex fue corriendo a donde la explosión había tenido lugar, dónde también su Pokémon estaba.

El humo inundaba la zona del puerto, dónde mucha gente corría fuera como una loca. Inmediatamente una nave con un par de tíos con ropa negra salieron, y se fueron con algo colgado a su transporte. Alex temía por su Pokémon, ya que no lo había visto salir y no lo oía. Hiedra y su padre se pusieron junto a ella, buscando mientras el humo se disipaba al Pokémon perdido.

Zoro… ¡Zoro!— Alex llamaba desesperadamente a su Pokémon.

¿Y quiénes son esos?— El padre de Hiedra pregunta a su hija.

En ningún lado Alex veía a su Pokémon, y ya tenía miedo de que se lo hubieran llevado. Alex pasaba por la pasarela buscando a su querido Pokémon.

¡Zoro!

¡Estoy aquí, leñe!- Una voz dijo.

¿Eh?— Los tres que estaban allí dijeron sorprendidos a la vez.

De repente, desde un barco casi destruido salió un chico, casi con un estilo a un Zoroark. Tenía el pelo rojo sangre, esputando con puntas de color gris, los ojos azules grisáceos; y su ropa era gris entera, con unos guantes grises con los dedos pintados de rojo del color de su pelo.

¡¿Qué?!— El chico preguntó a los que estaban allí.

Pronto la agente Mara llegó a la zona, y empezaron a buscar pruebas para encontrar a los causantes de los destrozos, y algunos robos en la zona. La Agente no sabía porque los tres testigos que estaban allí estaban tan conmocionados, y con una cara, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

¿Agente Mara, usted qué ve ahí?— Hidra preguntó señalando el chico.

Un chico…— Esta contestó.

Ahora el conmocionado estaba en Shock, lo había llamado un chico, siendo un Pokémon, teniendo en cuenta que no se había transformado en nadie a consciencia. Pronto empezó a tocarse, y a darse cuenta de qué era como al Agente Mara había dicho; ahora era un humano.

Alex seguidamente se acercó, y palpó la cara de su Pokémon, ahora humano…

¡Soy un Humano!— Zoro gritó alucinado y con los nervios a flor de piel.

¡Guay!— Hiedra dice como si nada.

Después de testificar Alex, le tocaba a Zoro decir lo que había pasado; aunque todo lo que describía era como Pokémon, y no se entendía muy bien. La Agente Mara, estaba algo confusa con las explicaciones del Pokémon.

En resumen, oíste algo cerca del puerto, fuiste a ver que había y de repente esos hombres de negro te atacaron. Cuando usaste tu movimiento Finta, le diste a una máquina muy rara y todo explotó…. Y cuando despertaste, y el humo se disipó. Despertaste así… ¿No?— La Agente Mara le preguntó al Zoroark Humano.

¡Exacto!— Zoro contestó como si las dos mujeres lo entendieran muy bien.

Alex estaba alucinada de ver a su Pokémon en ese estado, pero tampoco podía dejarlo como esteba; algo tenía que hacer, tenía que encontrara esos hombres.

¿Sabe algo de esos hombres, Agente Mara?— Alex preguntó interesada.

No mucho, sabemos que es de una organización llamada Equipo Plasma, que azotó hace dos años esta misma región. Aunque no sabemos lo que quieren ni dónde se encuentran — La Agente Mara parecía saber las intenciones de Alex. — Te recomiendo que sigas tu camino como Entrenador Pokémon, podrás descubrir en tu camino muchas cosas, de todos modos, dame tu dirección de Videoemisor, quizá encuentre algo y te sirva.

Muchas gracias. — Alex agradeció.

Una vez hecho todo el papeleo, Alex fue a buscar al Padre de Hiedra para poder ir a la Ciudad Porcelana dónde tenía el siguiente Gimnasio.

Tendré que capturar a más Pokémon… Ahora solo tengo dos…— Alex comentó a su amigo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

¡No me mires tanto! Piensa que me he transformado y ya…— Zoro la contestó mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba a su lado. — ¡Hey! Yo también quiero un Pokémon…

Cuando consigas capturarlo…— Alex le contestó justamente cuando llegaban a la oficina del puerto. — Y yo que quería ir al Pokewood…

Pues vamos…— Zoro dijo sin más.

¡Claro! ¡De eso nada, primero te tengo que arreglar!— Alex arrastró de vuelta.

Pronto los dos chicos se embarcan en el Barco del Padre de Hidra. Alex se había aventurado con el conocimiento de vivir grandes aventuras y sorpresas, pero no pensaba que fuera algo tan grande como convertirse en una Maestra Pokémon, y ahora, tenía que averiguar quién tenía que encontrar a los causantes de que su querido Zoro fuera un humano.

Esto pasa por dejarte fuera de la Pokeball. — Alex suspiró viendo a Zoro mirando como dejaban atrás la Ciudad Hormigón. — Un pokémon convertido en Humano… ¿Qué intentará hacer el equipo Plasma?

En la Fragata Plasma, un científico recibe la visita de dos de sus subordinados. El Científico parecía feliz de ver a sus subordinados llegar con tanto entusiasmo, y mucho antes de que él lo predijera.

Señor Acromo— Uno de los reclutas llamó la atención de su llegada.

¿A qué viene su pronta llegada?— Acromo preguntó a estos.

Tenemos resultados un tanto inquietantes— El recluta jefe le contestó.

Ya veo… ¿Y de qué tipo? — El científico pregunto interesado, muy interesado.

Un Zoroark, señor… — El Recluta contesta algo inquietado, pero a la vez algo orgulloso— .se… se convirtió en un humano…

Con que esas tenemos…— Acromo estaba feliz de oír esa noticia, ni siquiera le inquietaba el resultado. — Interesante… Veo que mi experimento va a dar un giro inesperado. ¡Trío Sombrío, encuéntrenlo!

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, esto solo ha sido una breve introducción. Los próximos capítulos espero hacerlos más largos, y con más descripción, para una mejor lectura. **

**Gracias por leer, y por favor comenten.**

**Bye-bye!**

**P.D: Por favor, comenten si les interesa el tema de la historia. Se lo agradecería. ^_^**


	2. La aventura comienza: Frustracion

**Konichiwa! Owo Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo (Si es que alguien lo lee ¬¬)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el anterior capitulo owo**

**Ok, me dejo de bobadas… últimamente estoy ocupada y pues… ya me divierto sola cuando tengo un rato XDDD (No piensen mal O_O)**

* * *

Ciudad Porcelana, gran ciudad y metrópolis de grandes edificios y lugares de gran interés. En estos momentos Alex y su 'pokemon' habían dejado al barco y se dirigían a pedir una habitación en el Centro Pokémon, lo primero es lo primero. No estaba muy lejos de donde habían atracado, así que fue muy fácil encontrar el Centro.

Alex se acercó a recepción, y la Enfermera Joy la recibió con una sonrisa.

Hola, ¿te puedo atender?— Joy la preguntó.

Sí, necesito una habitación para nosotros. — Alex dijo sacando su monedero.

Jeje, que bien ser un humano…— Zoro pensó viendo a su compañeros Pokémon y viendo que él iba a vivir como un humano.

Una vez que tenían las llaves y, por consiguiente, un lugar para quedarse; ya podían visitar los sitios de interés y buscar un lugar dónde entrenar y buscar pokémon. La verdad es que mucho no había que visitar, un par de tiendas de moda o incluso algún club de pokémon; lo demás no interesaba mucho en estos momentos, debía conseguir algún Pokémon.

Los dos se dirigieron a la Ruta 4 dónde había bastantes Pokémon. Alex buscaba uno ideal para esos momentos, pero no veía ninguno que le gustara.

¿Tan difícil es?- Zoro le preguntó impacientado.

¡Hey! Tengo mis gustos y califico según vea sus capacidades…- Alex se dio cuenta de que eso era un poco egoísta y algo escogido. — ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Eso me dolió— Dijo Zoro con picardía. — Pero bueno, eso tampoco es que me importe, porque yo soy mono…

¡Qué te lo has creído!— Le gritó a Zoro sonrojada.

Al final Alex se dio por vencida y empezó a entrenar. Zoro solo observaba detenidamente como sus compañeros de viaje entrenaban y usaban sus ataques, mientras que él ya no podía… Ahora mismo retiraba lo dicho anteriormente: '¡Qué bueno ser humano!'

Pronto su Pidove, Nube, evolucionó a Tranquill, y Azura se volvió más fuerte, pero todavía era muy pequeña.

Deberías pasar más tiempo jugando y pasándolo con ellas, que solo entrenando. — Zoro la aconsejó. —. Deberías hacernos más caso.

¿En serio? — Alex le daba razón, ya que él sabía más que nadie lo que sienten los Pokémon.

Azura y Nube asintieron a su entrenadora, y luego se acercaron a recibir cariños. Al final Alex se rindió y todos juntos fueron a pasear por la zona, mientras caminaban vieron a un Klink volando por encima de ellos. A los cuatro les pareció muy raro ver a un Pokémon de ese tipo por la zona; ya que no era muy corriente. Todos se acercaron a dónde el Klink se dirigía, pero cómo se suele decir, la curiosidad mató al gato; de repente una bola de electricidad fue hacia ellos, rápidamente lo esquivaron.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Alex preguntó mirando que había ahora un hombre con dos pokémon: El Klink que habían seguido y un Magnemite.

¡Oh! Lo siento querida, no iba para ti, si no para él…— E hombre dijo señalando a Zoro. —. Pero qué descortés soy, me llamo Acromo.

¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Bola som-¡ ¿Eh?— Zoro intentó atacar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer más.

Creo que eso no te va a servir… Eres un humano. — Acromo lo miró de arriba abajo. —.¡Genial! ¡Es impresionante que algo así pasara! — Acromo se emocionó demasiado.

Alex miró a Acromo, ahora sabía que él tenía algo que ver con ello. No era momento para quedárselo mirando, tenía que preguntar y pedir que lo volviera a la normalidad; y si era necesario, tenía que hacerlo por las malas…

¡Devuélvelo a su estado normal!— Ales pidió poniéndose delante de Zoro, y lo mismo hicieron Azura y Nube interponiéndose entre los pokémon de Acromo y su entrenadora.

¡Querida! Eso es imposible… No siquiera predije que esto pasaría… Sólo era un prototipo para conseguir a todos los pokémon Legendarios. No voy a dejar que el Team Rocket se lo lleve. — Alex no entendía mucho el problema, pero era de esperar que esto fuera ya cosa suya. — Dame a tu pokémon, y podremos acabar con esto.

¡Antes me vas a tener que matar!- Zoro le dijo de muy mal humor.

¡No queda otra! ¡Klink, Rayo Craga! ¡Magnemite, Bómba Sónica!— Acromo ordena a su pokémon.

Alex pronto reacciona ante el ataque, y ordena a sus pokémon.

¡Esquivar los dos! ¡Nube, Aire Afilado! ¡Azura, Bote!

Zoro se sentía impotente ante el hecho que ni siquiera podía ayudar a su amiga, a su entrenadora; ahora era el más inútil. Era como si no se conociera así mismo; siempre tan confiado, y ahora que podía estar protegiéndola, como nunca había hecho, no podía hacer nada, solo rezar para que sus compañeras lo hicieran por él.

Alex y Acromo seguían atacándose el uno al otro, pero Azura ya había perdido el conocimiento rápidamente, solo un golpe eléctrico y fuera.

¡Azura!— Alex recogió a su pokémon que estaba inconsciente, y a Nube le faltaba poco.

¡Creo que esto va a ser fácil! ¡Klink, Rayo!— Acromo ordenó ante sde que algo lo repeliera.

¡Pignite, Nitrocarga a los dos!— Un chico dijo antes de que su pokémon dejara K.O a los dos pokémon de Acromo.

Vaya, has tenido suerte… ¡Nos vemos!

Acromo se despidió antes devolver sus pokémon en las pokeballs e irse en una especie de nave voladora. El chico fue a ver inmediatamente a Alex, viendo que estaba con su azurrill en brazos. Era un chico con los ojos algo amenazantes, pero también amables de color marrones; su pelo era puntiagudo hacia debajo de color azul marino.

¡Sé me escapó otra vez!- El chico dijo mirando como Acromo se iba. —. Por cierto, ¿Tú estás bien?— La preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Sí, gracias… Pero mis pokémon…—. Ella dijo mirando como Nube se desplomaba.

Vamos a llevarlos al Centro Pokémon… ¡Hey, tú! ¿Te parece bonito dejarla así, sin ayudarla!— El chico dijo regalando a Zoro, que encima estaba más decepcionado que cualquiera.

Pronto volvieron al Centro Pokémon, dónde el chico se presentó como Matís. También apareció el líder del Gimnasio de tipo bicho, Camus; que al parecer él y Matís estaban en la misión de perseguir al equipo Plasma.

¡Qué bien que Matís estará allí!— Camus dijo animando a Alex.

¡Gracias Agente Mara!— Matís se despidió después de dar reporte. _ Parece que tenía un barco en el puerto, pero zarpó hace un par de horas, cuando se enteraron ya era tarde… ¡Bueno, con eso creo que ya podemos estar tranquilos por ahora! ¡Pero me las pagarán! — Matís parecía emocionado.

Jaja, qué enérgico se te ve… Hace mucho que no te veía, pero sigues siendo igual de impaciente e impulsivo.— Camus dice recordando la primera vez que vio a Matís, hace un año.

Después de que sus Pokémon recibieran atención y se recuperaran por completo, los cuatro, incluido Zoro fueron a hablar a la cafetería. Allí un Miltank les sirvió leche fresca y muy rica.

Alex no sabía como explicar lo que había pasado, y menos el principio de toda la historia; y aunque empezó por lo básico, su resumen dejaba muchas dudas a sus dos nuevos amigos.

¡Espera, espera! ¡Dices que este, es tu pokémon Zoroark!— Matís no se creía tan fácilmente el relato.

¡¿Quiere pelea?!— Zoro dijo desafiante, y gruñendo.

¡Yo si me lo creo!— Camus dijo fascinado. — ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Pero si hasta es guapo!

Eso es raro viniendo de alguien que adora a los de tipo bicho…— Alex dijo riendo.

Bueno, ahora es un humano… Jajaja— Camus bromeo.

A mí no me hace gracia, quiero volver a ser un Pokémon…— Zoro estaba muy frustrado y furioso consigo mismo.

Camus fue el único en ver el amor que tenía Zoro a Alex, esa frustración de no poder proteger lo que más quieres, es lo que hace el amor y el cariño. Camus podái sentir ese pesar que Zoro estaba sintiendo, y la rabia de no poder hacer nada al respecto; y encima siendo el punto de mira. Peor sabía una manera que podría animar un poco este momento…

Estaba pensando…— Camus llamó la atención de sus acompañantes. —. Veo que Zoro debería hacer algo mientras no es Pokémon, así que… ¿qué tal convertirlo en un entrenador? … — Alex y Matís no sabían qué decir a semejante idea…— Para ver qué tal va. ¡Celebremos un combate entre él y yo!

¡Hecho!— Zoro dijo sin pensarlo.

¡No tiene pokémon propios!— Alex saltó algo confusa.

Yo no le veo útil, sea cual sea la manera…. — Matís dijo con cara aburrida.

Tú quieres pelea— Zoro dijo amenazante.

¡Ya basta!— Camus y Alex dijeron a la vez.

Después del día tan largo que había pasado, debían guardar reposo. Al parecer, mañana en la mañana tendrían una cita con Camus y Matís en frente de su gimnasio. Alex de preguntaba qué es lo que Camus estaba tramando, pero a él y a Matís les estaba muy agradecida.

En un momento en que sus pensamientos eran cortados, se oyó a alguien gruñir… Era Zoro que estaba en la litera de arriba rabioso. Alex estaba apenada por ver a su amigo así.

Zoro…— Alex dijo subiendo a la cama, y acostándose en el regazo de su pokémon.

¿Qué haces?— Zoro la pregunta, con un ligero toque en sus mejillas de color rosado.

Quiero dormir contigo; hace mucho que no dormimos juntos…— Alex dice antes de quedarse dormida.

Juro que haré lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte la próxima vez…— Zoro dice a su entrenadora y amiga entre pensamientos.

Zoro estaba decidido a hacer lo posible por volver a ser un Pokémon, fuera lo que fuera…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**owo Por favor, dejen algún review. Sería super feliz si veo alguno de alguien nuevo *^***

**¡Hasta la próxima, dattebayo! (=^_ ^=)**

**Bye-bye!**


	3. ¡Alex vs, Camus!

**Oisu! Gente, como están? Yo estoy que me, aso de calor… Siento que no pueda escribir muy a menudo, se aburrirán bastante, gomen. Estoy muy ocupada, ya estoy preparando el papeleo para la carrera y lo poco de libre lo e empleado para dibujar… pero bueno, espero que este capi lo compense.**

**Disfruten, y por favor, espero que entren en la historia como si fueran los protas.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

En la mañana, la Ciudad Porcelana se asumía en un lugar como el infierno, ya que el calor hervía la cabeza a cualquiera. Alex y Zoro estaban caminando por las calles, buscando un lugar fresco donde entrenar, después de haber tenido una pequeña charla sobre entrenamientos de parte de Camus. Se podía ver que los lugares más refrescantes estaban infestados de personas mayores, mayormente o niños jugando en las fuentes; la gente más joven y los de mediana edad, o estaban trabajando o en sus casas comiendo plácidamente una rica y jugosa sandía.

Los píes de Alex se movían con torpeza por las calles, sus brazos oscilaban como un péndulo, de un lado a otro, y su cara estaba empapada de sudor. Zoro, tampoco estaba muy diferente de ella, pero no tardó en probar algunas de las opciones que había visto hacer durante el camino, una de ellas quitarse la camisa.

Alex cuando se dio cuenta de ello miró a su amigo, su cara se puso roja al ver un cuerpo masculino detallado y a la vez tan fino y elegante; Zoro la miró y luego siguió como si nada, ignorando que la mirada fuera para su cuerpo escultural.

-Vamos a alguna ruta, ¿sí?— Alex dijo a Zoro que estaba ahora más enérgico.

-Pues venga, vamos— Zoro dijo sin importarle que Alex estaba que no podía más.

-Llévame~ — Alex pidió vagamente, intentando que la llevara a caballito.

Zoro se iba a negar, pero era lo mínimo ahora mismo que podía hacer. — Últimamente estás demasiado mimada. — Zoro la dijo poniendo morros.

Los dos consiguieron llegar a la ruta 4, dónde Alex quería entrenar a sus pokémon. Allí Alex pudo entrenar a Azura y Nube durante unas cuantas horas contra varios pokémon de la zona, como: Sandile y Darumaka, entre otros; fue más costos de lo pensado pero Nube, pudo evolucionar satisfactoriamente a un Tranquill.

Después de eso se fueron los cuatro a la plaza de la ciudad y comieron unos sándwiches que Camus les había dado como agradecimiento. Después de eso, Alex había decidido descansar y prepararse para enfrentarse a Camus en unas horas.

-Así que te vas a enfrentar a Camus sin un Pokémon potente contra los de tipo planta, ¿eh?— Matís pregunta mirando al grupo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Zoro pregunta fastidiado.

-Pues vine a echar una mano, pero parece que estás perfectamente. — Matís dice observando la evolución de Nube. — Siento no estar esta mañana, me fui a buscar al equipo Plasma, pero no lo encontré.

-No, pasa nada… De todos modos voy a descansar, antes de enfrentarme a Camus. — Alex contesta sonriendo.

Alex y Matís decidieron dar un paseo y ver lugares de interés, antes de enfrentarse a Camus, ya que los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Zoro los estaba siguiendo a un par de metros, detrás, impasible y con cara de pocos amigos, mostrando un aura oscura y temible.

Ya en la tarde, los dos chicos retaron a Camus, que les estaba esperando impacientemente, a la espera de un gran combate. Como todo caballero, se decidió que Alex fuera la primera; así que, Zoro y Matís se sentaron en las gradas observando la batalla de cerca, para no perderse ningún movimiento.

Camus empezó con Swandloon, y como compensación Alex sacó a Nube.

-Hoja afilada— Camus ordenó.

-Nube, esquivar y Aire Afilado— Alex ordenó instantáneamente.

-Esquiva, Swandloon.

Nube vio como lo iba a esquivar y con una reacción rápida, swandloon fue golpeado dejándolo K.O en el primer asalto. Camus no se sorprendió mucho, ya que Alex había entrenado muy duro, y su pokémon no era muy veloz en esos momentos. En la segunda ronda, Camus sacó a Dwebble y Alex cogió al oportunidad de intercambiar a Nube por Azura.

-Azura es la más débil, ¿qué hace?— Zoro se preguntó en alto, haciendo reír a Matís.

-Jaja, vaya confianza que tienes en tu entrenadora…

El comentario molestó mucho a Zoro, que no dejaba de ver a los dos pokémon mirarse uno al otro.

-Ataque arena, Dwebble— Camus ordenó.

Alex no reaccionó a tiempo, y Azura fue rociada con arena, por lo que ahora su campo de visibilidad se había reducido al mínimo. Alex ahora no sabía por dónde salir de la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Finta!— Dwebble hizo caso omiso a la orden de su entrenador.

-Un poco más…— Zoro dijo mentalmente. Dwebble estaba a un metro de Azura, justo delante de ella. — ¡Azura, rayo burbuja! — Zoro ordenó.

Azura usó rayo burbuja, sorprendiendo a todos los del campo, sobre todo viendo que Dwebble estaba fuera de combate.

-Vaya, vaya… veo que Zoro te salvo. ¡Pero eso no se puede hacer, Zoro!— Camus se había enfadado un poco, sin embargo, todavía tenía un As en la manga. — Ahora verán la belleza de las plantas… ¡Leavanny!

-Está bien… creo que ahora llega lo fuerte— Alex comenta, dejando Azura en el campo de batalla.

La última batalla empieza con la orden de Alex, Azura usó un pistola agua poco potente, lo que hizo cosquillas a Leavanny, este último usó un hoja afilada de una potencia normal, dejando en el suelo a Azura.

Ahora estamos iguales, Alex, querida. — Camus rió al ver que la batalla se había vuelto muy interesante.

Azura, vuelve. — Alex metió en la pokeball al pokémon y después cambio a la pokeball de Nube. — ¡Sal!

Ahora los dos pokémon más fuertes de cada entrenador estaban frente a frente, los dos parecían estar muy de acuerdo en que la batalla iba a ser dura, y no pensaban rendirse tan fácilmente.

Ataque rápido, Nube— Alex ordenó.

Picadura, Leavanny— Camus siguió.

Los dos pokémon atacaron de frente, y se golpearon al mismo tiempo. Pero aunque los dos retrocedieron, todavía no había terminado.

-¡Vamos, Alex!— Matís animó a la chica, lo que hizo que Zoro se molestara.

-Quiero acabar esto rápido, así que… ¡Rayo solar!— Camus al parecer había enseñado a su Leavanny una MT bastante potente. Ahora Alex, solo le quedaba enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-¡Aire afilado! — Alex dijo, con el pensamiento que ya iban a perder.

Los dos pokémon utilizaron su poder a toda potencia, dejando una explosión cegadora y potente enorme, envolviendo el campo. Después de unos segundos, el humo llenaba toda la zona; pero nadie podía ver quién estaba en el suelo. Cuando ya se podía ver un atisbo las figuras de los pokémon, parecía que los dos estaban en pié, pero no les quedaba mucho; quién primero caía, era el perdedor.

Nube y Leavanny se miraban en uno al otro, con la esperanza que el otro cayera. De repente, uno de ellos cae al suelo y con ello el campo se llena de un silencio momentáneo.

-Leavanny, está fuera de combate. Tranquill es el vencedor. — El árbitro anuncia, mientras todavía nadie se lo podía creer.

-Lo hicimos… ¡Lo hicimos!— Alex saltó junto con Nube celebrando su victoria.

-Vaya, esta chica no deja de sorprenderme— Camus dijo sonriendo.

Después de recibir la medalla, le tocaba a Matís que se batalló a la hora y media de la batalla de Alex, con el final de un victoria arrasadora. Después de eso, Alex, Zoro y Matís se fueron al centro pokémon para recuperar las fuerzas de sus pokémon.

-Creo que aquí me despido— Matís dijo una vez recogió sus pokémon.

-Pues vete…— Zoro musitó.

-¡Zoro! — Alex lo regañó, pero este se fue a sentarse a uno de los sofás de la sala. — Ahora, ¿A dónde te diriges? — Alex se refirió a Matís.

-A Ciudad Mayólica. Te recomiendo que vayas cuanto antes, está pasando la ruta 4; no tiene perdida. — Matís contestó dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Alex.

-¡Maldito!— Zoro maldijo y se levantó de un tirón.

-Nos vemos, jaja— Matís dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Adiós— Ella se despidió con la mano.

Zoro la miró enfadado y después se volvió a sentar, musitando y maldiciendo cosas sin sentido. Alex lo observaba riendo, viendo lo mucho que Zoroark había cambiado, ya no solo por su transformación, si no su actitud más cooperativa y amable.

-¡Celoso! — Alex contestó riendo, mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Zoro gritó desconcertado.

-Lo que dije. ¡Venga, vamos a comer!— Alex señaló el comedor.

Los dos tranquilamente se sentaron en el comedor en silencio, mientras esperaban la comida que ya habían pedido. Sus caras reflejaban que estaban ensimismados en su mundo, con toda clase de pensamientos que les rondaba en la cabeza; una cosa era cierta, que los dos pensaban en lo mismo: El equipo Plasma.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo, Ciudad Mayólica. **

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado, por favor comenten y opinen sobre el capi, e incluso que les parece la historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Bye-bye!**


	4. ¡El espectáculo Plasma!

**Siento mucho lo de estas semanas sin escribir nada, me quede embobada escribiendo una novela para Fiction Press y practicando dibujo en mi Tablet ^_^**

**Aviso: IE Galaxy se anula temporalmente o para siempre; explico, el anime empezó bien, pero le perdí el interés… Supongo que sea porque IE me aburrió un poco… La cosa es que su creador, ya no tiene muchas ideas o a mi parecer… (Pero bueno, si veo que mucha gente me pide seguir lo haré; de momento lo dejo en hiatus)**

**Cambiando de tema este fic si que le seguiré hasta el final, este sí que no puede fallar XD**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Mientras los chicos, esta vez, se disponían a cargar todas las maletas a sus respectivos coches y las chicas a tirar la basura donde correspondía; algunos se dieron cuenta que les faltaba algo… o alguien.

¿Alguien ha visto a Endou?— Natsumi pregunta por su marido.

No— Los chicos dijeron rotundamente mientras algunas chicas van recogiendo basura y metiéndolas a la bolsa correspondiente.

Creo que se fue esta mañana, tendría que entrenar a los chicos…—Respondió Risa con un móvil en mano.

Natsumi ya estaba furiosa, y las madres estaban ansiosas de ver a sus hijos. En cambio, algunos pocas ganas tenían de volver a casa… Sobre todo Kidou, que había hablado claramente con Aliya sobre el comportamiento de él y Yumi al respecto, no muy atrás se quedan Terumi y Michiru a la hora de sus largas llamadas o las pocas horas que pasan juntos, en definitiva tener pareja ahora mismo era un caos.

Laura y Ame se miraron al ver que Yuuna no podía quitar la vista de su teléfono móvil, su cara asustada y pálida reflejaba preocupación. Ame se acercó a Yuuna y la dio un pequeño toque en los hombros, todos observaron atentamente la reacción de Yuuna.

¡Voy a morir!— Ella dice llorando mientras mira a todos.

¿Qué pasó?— Mizuiro preguntó a su amiga.

¿Algún problema?— Haruna la pregunta acercándose.

Mi jefe me ha llamado, y yo tenía apagado el móvil… ¡Tengo mensajes de voz con intención asesina!

Kogure empezó a partirse en culo, todos le siguieron el rollo, pero Yuuna ya no estaba para bromas y se fue antes que los demás, cogiendo el coche que tenía un poco más allá del parking donde los demás lo habían dejado.

Se montó en el coche y se dirigió al departamento, dónde ella estaba segura que su jefe estaba hecho una bola de fuego; y así era, nada más entrar por la puerta el jefe la tiró un periódico a la cabeza.

¡Señorita Shimizu! ¡Está en un gran problema!— El jefe la gritó. Se había oído por todo el departamento.

… Fudou, Fuyuka…

Estaban conduciendo hasta casa de Fuyuka, dónde ella vivía con su padre. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, incluso Fuyuka no tenía que decir nada para saber que Fudou no estaba enamorado de ella precisamente, pero estaba bien con ello, y no iba a dejar que Yuuna después de dejarlo, volviera como si nada.

Fudou pronto dejó a Fuyuka en su casa, y con un simple 'adiós' cada uno fue por su lado. Fudou durante su camino a su apartamento, alquilado gracias a su sueldo mensual como jugador de futbol.

¿Realmente hice bien?— Fudou se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba por la ventana de su coche y veía parejas de la mano.

…Endou…

Endou se encontraba con Tenma entrenando, los dos estaban trabajando muy duro para mejorar. Endou quería terminar el entrenamiento, ya era tarde y Tenma estaba agotado, y tuvo una idea magnifica; lo invitó a cenar a su casa.

Oye, ¿No quieres visitar mi casa? ¡Cena con nosotros!

Tenma no tardó en aceptar la invitación con alegría, y los dos se fueron directamente a la casa de Endou, dónde Natsumi lo esperaba. Ella no dijo nada del plantón que le dio bien en la mañana, pero cuando Tenma se fuera le esperaría una buena.

… Ame, Hiroto…

Los dos fueron a buscar a los niños en la mañana a casa de sus abuelos, luego se fueron pasar el día en el parque de atracciones los seis juntos. A la vuelta Ame se dispuso a hacer la cena, y con la ayuda de Hiroto ya que ella estaba muy cansada.

Vaya paliza que nos hemos dado— Hiroto comenta a su mujer, y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

Si…— Ame alcanzó a decir antes de bostezar.

Los dos siguieron haciendo la cena, y después se dispusieron a cenar todos juntos como una gran familia grande y feliz.

¿Cómo va eso qué mi primo y tú estáis tramando?— Ame preguntó. Ella había visto muchos días que su marido y su primo quedaban por teléfono o simplemente se encerraban en el despacho de Hiroto.

Oh, bien…— Hiroto evitó por todo lo alto levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Ya veo…— Ame no se fiaba ni un pelo, pero tampoco es que fuera tan grave.

…Laura, Nagumo…

Los dos fueron paseando junto a sus dos hijos por las calles observando los escaparates llenos de luz, los dos padres estaban buscando un lugar para cenar tranquilamente, y no mucho más se encontraron el lugar idóneo… Fideos Rai-Rai…

¿Y esto es romántico?— Laura pregunta a su marido con sus dos hijos ya pidiendo a Tobitaka un tazón.

Si lo ves romántico será— Nagumo la guiña un ojo. Esta se ríe y cae en la tentativa.

Tobitaka pronto les sirve un plato bien completo, y encima con descuento, ya que la familia tenía ofertas…

Mami, mira— Jeik, su hijo mayor dijo señalando las noticias.

El Seitei… ¡Esto debería acabar!— Tobitaka dice mientras lava la mesa.

La poca gente que estaba allí no sabía de qué estaban hablando, así que solo se ponían a escuchar al Seitei. Nagumo y Tobitaka ya sabían de quién se trataba, solo había una pregunta que les pasaba por la cabeza, y no solo a ellos: ¿Por qué?

…Risa, Kazemaru…

Los dos padres acostaron a sus hijos en sus respectivas camas, y luego los dos fueron directos a la suya. Kazemaru se estaba lavando los dientes en el lavabo que estaba en el baño de su habitación, mientras que Risa estaba leyendo algún informe que su revisor de la editorial le había dado.

Oye, ¿No crees que Fudou y Yuuna les pasa algo?— Kazemaru pregunta mientras entra en la habitación.

Me lo dices o me lo cuentas…— Risa dice riendo mientras su marido se mete en la cama y se acomoda.

¿Tan complicado es?— Kazemaru dice apagando la luz de su lado.

Tú eres hombre… además, es cosa de ellos… Ya tenemos nosotros bastante. — Risa dice mirándolo y riendo. Se agacha lo da un beso y se tumba junto a él.

Ya tengo bastante con dos, cariño. — Kazemaru dice riendo, lo que hace reír a su mujer.

…Mizuiro, Fubuki…

Para sorpresa de algunos, Mizuiro y Fubuki tenía el día sin su hijo; la madre y el padre de Fubuki querían tener a su nieta durante una semana; y como no sus padres, por una parte, encantados. Ahora que la peque no estaba, y encima tenían que trabajar, los dos tenían más tiempo para ellos; tanto que nada más trabajar, tuvieron un rato viendo una película los dos juntos como cuando era novios, poco antes de la llegada de Mitsuki.

Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.— Fubuki comento abrazando a su mujer en el sofá, mientras los dos ven la película de 'Tienes un e-mail'

… Michiru, Terumi… Aliya, Kidou, Yumi…

Kidou, para librarse de la charla de su prometida, y no solo él, Yumi y Terumi también preferían librarse de una disputa con su respectivo. Aliya y Michiru estaban haciendo la cena en la cocina de la primera; las dos ya se figuraban todo el plan, pero no se iban a dar por vencidas por ello, si no era antes iba a ser después.

Mientras tanto los tres intermediarios estaban viendo un partido de futbol en el que estaba Tokio contra Haha (Isla Japonesa); a Yumi le hacía poca hacia verlo, ya que todos los días se tenía que tragar algún partido que Kidou le ponía.

Siempre igual…— Ella comentó llamando la atención de Kidou.

¿qué pasa?— Kidou acababa de decir la palabra que desencadena la ira de todas las mujeres.

¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡Siempre eres tú el que manda aquí, y encima estás viviendo en la casa de mis padres!— Yumi estaba ahora mismo cabreada, y por ello se fue a su cuarto.

¿Qué pasó?— Aliya salió disgustada de la cocina.

Nada…— Kidou dijo enfurruñado.

Aliya lo dejó pasar por esta vez, ya que no quería que fueran a peor si los obligaba en estos momentos.

Buah, ahora el que no se libra soy yo. — Terumi llora internamente.

…Yuuna, Kogure…

Kogure se encontraba haciendo unos papeleos en la mesa, mientras oyó a Yuuna entrar, parecía que su presencia se había desvanecido. Miró hacia atrás para ver que a Yuuna se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

¿Qué tal con tu jefe?— Kogure preguntó riendo.

Me castigo haciendo todo el papeleo de los demás, y cuando termine dijo que tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar en el Sector V, como fuera.

Pues la tienes clara…— Kogure dice mirando su papeleo. — Y yo lo acabo de empezar hace poco.

Yuuna solo se tumbó en la cama que compartía con Kogure, un día ella y otro él, hasta que ella encontrara un apartamento digno. Los dos cenaron comida rápida y luego se dispusieron a jugar a los videojuegos en la tele hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el suelo.

Yuuna al parecer tendría que buscar un piso pronto, o se iba a convertir su vida en un desorden.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A veces pondré capítulos destinados exclusivamente a un personaje, lo podemos llamar one-shots, incluso algún que otro giro de la historia del anime que no vimos, y que lo veremos aquí (Esta claro que me lo invento, por si alguno no lo sabe XDD Ok, no, broma XD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer owo**

**Bye-bye!**

**PD: Prometo hacerlo más seguido.**


	5. Recuerdos

**Buenas noches lectores (Por lo menos ahora que lo escribo XD) Siento las tardanzas, estoy ocupada porque ya he empezado a estudiar U_U **

**Pero buenas noticias es fin de semana y no tengo mucho que hacer xP**

**Tengo una pregunta un tanto rara: ¿Qué habré puesto yo para que algunos penséis que este fic es cross over con Inazuma Eleven? Dejo claro que el otro Fic está borrado ya que mi falta de interés a Inazuma eleven calló a Cero en estos meses… Por lo que ya no escribiré ningún Fic al respecto. Aunque puede haber coincidencias con otros animes ya que no tengo ganas de pensar. XD**

El sol pronto asomó en el horizonte iluminando poco a poco los edificios y las calles de Ciudad Mayólica. La gente pronto empezaba a despertarse y las tiendas empiezan a tomar el control de las zonas comerciales; las atracciones y estadios comenzaban a funcionar como de costumbre, como si el Equipo Plasma no hubiera existido.

En pequeñas cantidades pasaba una agente Mara o, simplemente, Camila paseaba controlando la paz de su ciudad, la cual le habían encomendado ser líder de gimnasio.

Alex y Zoro ya habían conseguido la medalla Voltio, aunque deberían estar alegres, no solo por conseguir la medalla, si no que Azura había evolucionado favorablemente en el último segundo… Todavía había algo que no funcionaba… Zoro y Alex no se miraban, ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, el orgullo de Alex era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo sin más.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Zoro pregunta como si no quisiera la cosa.

Alex solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Zoro no insistió y solo siguió a su dueña como un perrito faldero.

Las semanas pasaban, Alex consiguió un equipo bastante poderoso: Tranquill evolucionó a Unfezant, Marill a Azumarill; también consiguió a Solosis (Miko) que evolucionó a Reunuclus, Joltik (Trap) que también evolucionó a Galvantula; y por último Eevee (Gloria), que se lo regalo el profesor Oak en Pueblo Chamota. También consiguió la 6 medalla, y pudo derrotar al equipo Plasma varias veces.

Carlota y Suke no aparecieron en todo el viaje, sin embargo Zoro sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerían.

-¡Bienvenidos a Pueblo Ladrillo! ¡Gracias por recuperar tus pokémon, vuelva pronto!- La enfermera Joy saludo antes de entregar los pokémon a Alex.

Zoro y Alex caminaron por la ciudad mientras observaban a la gente pasear y reir junto a sus pokémon.

-Llevas sin decirme nada desde hace un mes casi… ¿Te pasa algo?- Zoro le pregunta, ya perdiendo la paciencia y el silencio tan prolongado que había durado tanto tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Alex intenta evadirse de la pregunta.

Zoro observa a su alrededor y la aparta a un callejón donde no hay nadie, pasando una esquina y llegando a una plazoleta con varias atracciones para pokémon, hechas con neumáticos y madera en mal estado.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Alex pregunta intentando soltarse.

Zoro solo la empuja a la pared y la acorrala con sus brazos, puesto en cada lado de la cabeza de Alex. Sus miradas se prolongaron hasta unos minutos, que parecían incesantes.

-¿Crees que no me haces daño si estás callada?- Zoro solo pregunta.- ¿Crees que no me duele que no pueda defenderte? Sabes que desde que me encontraste y me criaste te e protegido; de tus rivales, de tus compañeros de clase, de todo… He luchado contigo sin quejarme, e renegado de tus errores de entrenadora novata para poder protegerte… Y aun así… Y aún así… ¿no confías en mí?- Las lagrimas se apoderaban de Zoro poco a poco.

Alex no sabía que decir a eso, estaba en un estado de shock, las palabras de Zoro la habían abierto los ojos… Se había vuelto fuerte, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de perder lo que en realidad quería… su sueño, su vida… Estaba tan hocicada en ser fuerte que ya se había olvidado de la promesa que le hizo a Zoro, y de que ellos estarían justos para siempre…

**11 años antes:**

La nieve tapaba las calles, los copos siguen cayendo iluminados por la luz de la ciudad, como hojas cayendo de los árboles, que una vez en el suelo creaban una placa escondiendo un rastro de alguien. Un hombre mayor, con algo escondido dentro de su cálido abrigo de plumas. El hombre pronto llega a una puerta, que para él es su hogar; la abre y pronto la calidez golpea sus mejillas, calentando su cuerpo.

El hombre entra por la puerta que da a su casa. Era una casa en un bajo de un edificio, principalmente era un centro de cuidado para Pokémon. -¡Abuelo!- Una niña pequeña salta desde el mostrador.

-Oh, Alexandra. Mira lo que he traído.- El hombre dice a su nieta, sacando un pequeño Zoroa. La niña observaba con sus grandes ojos brillantes al pokémon que está delante de ella.

-¿Qué es, abuelo?- La niña pregunta, viendo que nunca había visto un pokémon así.

-Es un Zoroa, aquí es un poco difícil verlo. Mejor dicho, muy raro… Lo he encontrado cuando venía del Centro Pokémon. ¡Cuídalo bien!- La dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo e iba a la parte trasera de la tienda; para buscar algo de comida.

El zoroa estaba observando donde lo había dejado, olisqueando cuidadosamente el entorno. Alex solo lo miraba fijamente, de cuclillas, observando aquella criatura que la hacía sentir tranquila.

-¡Hola, Zoro!- Alex lo llama haciendo reír a su abuelo.

-Jaja, Alexandra, no es tuyo…- Dijo este dando un bol de comida al pequeño.

-Pero no tiene a nadie…- Alex se queja poniéndose junto al Pokémon que olisquea ahora la comida, indeciso.- Puedes comer, no tiene nada.- Le dijo sonriendo.

Caso omiso, el pokémon empezó a comer.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo el abuelo mirando la conexión que ellos tenían.- Bueno, si nadie lo reclama…- Se dio por vencido.

-¡Bien!- Alex vitoreo mientras miraba a su amigo.- ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre!

-¡Sí!- Este contestó.

¡Oh! ¡Abuelo, habla! ¡Él habla!- Alex dijo sorprendida.

-Jojo, eso es impresionante.

**Unos días después:**

-Devuélveme mi lazo, Zoro- Alex seguía a su amigo por la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos!- Zoro dijo entrando debajo de la cama.

-Solo iré a casa de una amiga, es su cumple. No puedo llevarte, volveré pronto- Alex prometió, pero Zoro seguía en sus trece.

-¡No!

-Alex, llegarás tarde. – Decía la madre de Alex.- Deja el lazo, no hace falta que te lo pongas.

-Ya voy, mama. Lo siento, luego te veo.- Alex dice cerrando la puerta de la habitación y luego caminando a la casa de su amiga.

-Alex…- Zoro no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Así que decidió salir, y seguirla.- Estaré a su lado siempre… Mamá, también me lo prometió.

Zoro olisqueo siguiendo el rastro de Alex hasta un edificio alto, allí olisqueo hasta entrar en un Hall. Pero fue imposible, los pokémon no podían entrar, por eso lo dejaron nuevamente en la puerta.

-¡Alex!- Zoro intentó llamara desde la puerta.

-Mira, un pokémon parlante…- Dijo un hombre de negro.

-¡Oh, no. Son ellos!- Dijo Zoro corriendo.

Los hombres lo siguieron por toda la ciudad. Zoro ya los había visto antes, son los que se habían llevado a su madre, y aunque tenía ganas de acabar con ellos, prometió a su madre huir cuando lo requiriera. Mucha gente observaba a los hombres perseguir al pokémon.

Zoro pronto pudo encontrar un sitio donde esconderse, allí, escondido, con frío y asustado, busca entre la oscuridad algo de luz.- Alex, mamá…

-¡Zoro! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Una voz familiar llamaba.- ¡Zoro!

-Está aquí…- La voz del abuelo dice sacando a Zoro de un hueco, entre escombros.

-¡Zoro! ¡Lo siento, siento mucho haberte dejado!- Alex lloraba mientras abrazaba al Zoro, que también estaba llorando.

… … … …

-Desde aquel momento… Yo…- Zoro dijo rompiendo los recuerdos.- ¡Yo te quiero!

-¿Eh?

-Alex, se que un pokémon no puede… pero, yo… cuando me convertí en humano, comprendí que…¡Que te amo!

**Qué le sparece? Owo Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, también tengo cuenta en FictionPress (Tamuky2) , en la que tengo pensado subir algunos Fics romanticos y demás.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, ya estamos en la recta final. X3**


End file.
